


A Very Zankie New Year

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zankie one-shot. Mostly wrote this because who isn’t thinking about zankie new year’s eve now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Zankie New Year

Frankie and Zach were hanging out in the VIP section of the club. Ari and Sean were there too, but they seemed to have disappeared. Zach could see Frankie’s mom hanging out with Frankie’s friends and Zach had a few friends there too. They were mostly mingling, but Zach and Frankie had both collapsed on the couch.

Frankie snuggled into Zach and Zach put his arm around Frankie. It was New Year’s Eve and everyone was out to celebrate the night in NYC. Zach had come up to NYC a few days before and was staying with Frankie for a while. Zach was looking for a place to move, but he wasn’t trying very hard. He was enjoying living with Frankie.

In the last two days, Zach and Frankie had flirted constantly. They cuddled frequently. They had kissed twice. One kiss had turned into a pretty heavy make out session that ended with them wrapped in each others arms and sleeping that way in Frankie’s bed until morning. They’d decided to just be themselves and see what happened.

Frankie had never been happier. Having Zach in NYC was the best thing. Frankie was so at ease with Zach around. Frankie worried less and enjoyed life more. That had always been the effect that Zach had on Frankie. Frankie was not so subtly encouraging Zach to move in with him.

Zach felt at peace. Frankie always calmed him down. The nervousness that Zach sometimes felt always disappeared with Frankie. Frankie could reassure him of anything. Zach was having a blast with Frankie. He felt so open to everything in New York. He was just one of millions of people. No one was paying special attention to him and he could do what he wanted. Zach wasn’t even worried about his feelings for Frankie at this point. That was a nice change.

Zach loved Frankie. He knew that. He’d always known that. Over the last few months, he was pretty certain that everyone else had figured that out too. Every time Zach had gotten freaked out Frankie had been there to calm him down. Zach had really come to terms with the more public persona he had now. He owed a lot of that to Frankie. Frankie had protected him and coached him and taught him so many things. Zach was beyond grateful for Frankie.

The music in the club was pulsating, but Zach and Frankie just stayed on the sofa. Frankie closed his eyes for a minute and rested his head against Zach. He started daydreaming about Zach. He and Zach were living together. Frankie had just come home from performing in some show and Zach was trying (and failing) to make dinner. It was absolutely adorable. Frankie was helping Zach salvage some of the fish when Zach suddenly moved and Frankie was jarred awake.

Zach had stood up to talk to Ari and Sean who had returned. Frankie fell over a little onto the sofa and Zach quickly helped him up and apologized. Frankie mumbled back that it was ok. Zach wrapped an arm around Frankie’s waist and they chatted with Ari and Sean for a few minutes about Ari’s upcoming tour and what Sean had planned for the near future.

Lauren and AJ approached the small group. They were holding New Years hats and were distributing them amongst the group. Frankie guessed it must be midnight soon. He checked his phone and saw that they were only five minutes away. Frankie put on the hat and got a second wind. He had a sparkle in his eye now. He loved New Year’s and was looking forward to the countdown. Zach smiled at Frankie and put the hat on after some cajoling from Frankie.

Ari and Sean went to find some of their friends and Zach and Frankie were alone for a minute.

“So, do you want to go find someone to kiss at midnight?” Frankie asked Zach. He couldn’t look him in the eyes as he asked.

“NO!” Zach said. He realized that was a little forceful and loud so he lowered his voice and said, “I’m good.”

They stood awkwardly for a minute before Zach finally asked, “Did you want to find someone to kiss?”

Frankie smirked at him. This time he looked in his eyes and said playfully, “Why, Zach, I never thought you’d ask.”

Zach laughed. Frankie didn’t. Zach stopped laughing and looked at him again before saying, “Are you serious?”

Frankie said, “why not?”

Zach stopped to think for a minute and thought Frankie had a fair point. Suddenly the crowd started chanting. They were counting down the final minute. Zach’s mind was racing. Zach didn’t really care anymore, did he? Half of twitter thought they were together anyway. Why should he keep denying himself something he wanted?

“TEN!” the crowd chanted as Frankie watched Zach’s mind work. It was all over his face that he was seriously contemplating Frankie’s question. “NINE!”

Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand. This brought Zach back out of his mind and he looked in Frankie’s eyes. “EIGHT! SEVEN!”

Zach felt like time was moving so quickly. “SIX! FIVE!”

Frankie stepped closer to Zach and tilted his head to the side. He watched Zach lean in a little bit. “FOUR!”

Frankie closed his eyes. It was going to happen or it wasn’t. Either way, he wanted his eyes to be closed. “THREE!”

Frankie said, “It’s your move, Rance.”

“TWO! ONE!”

Suddenly Frankie felt Zach’s lips pressed against his. Frankie felt like he was glowing. He kissed Zach back. The kiss might have gone on a little longer than intended as Frankie and Zach were both enjoying the feel of each other in their arms and the sense of reckless abandon they had just entered together.

They pulled apart and Zach pulled Frankie’s body against his in a tight hug. Zach whispered, “That was amazing!”

Frankie smiled into Zach’s neck. He kissed his neck and said, “Duh, Rose!”

They broke apart, but continued to hold hands. No one seemed to have cared or noticed. Well, no one except for Ari. Ari was watching them from a little bit away. Frankie glanced at her and she practically squealed.

Ari ran up to them and said quite plainly, “I saw that.” Zach blushed. Frankie only smiled and squeezed Zach’s hand. Ari was annoyed by their lack of real response, so she coyly told them, “I mean that kiss was a little longer than everyone else’s kisses. I might have picture proof of that beautiful and long awaited moment.”

She sauntered away and Zach’s eyes were round and staring at Frankie. Frankie chuckled and said, “Love, if she does have a picture it’s not like she’ll send it out. She has way more respect than that. Calm down. She’s trying to get a rise out of you.”

Zach believed him. Zach sat back on the sofa and pulled Frankie with him. Frankie cuddled into his side. Frankie said, “So does this mean we can be official and public? Just because Ari may or may not have a picture she won’t send out doesn’t mean that someone else in this club didn’t get a picture. That was the whole point of that kiss, right?”

Zach rubbed Frankie’s arm and thought about Frankie’s words. They were all true. Zach had kissed Frankie knowing people could be watching. He had actually wanted people to see. He was tired of the secrecy. Zach called out Ari’s name. Ari came over with Sean right behind her.

“Yes, lovers,” she purred to the pair of them.

“Do you really have a picture?” Zach asked. Ari nodded. “Can I see it?” Zach asked again.

Ari opened her photos on her phone and held it out for Zach to see. Frankie looked too. It was a good picture. It was clearly Zach and Frankie in the picture.

Zach said, “Tweet it.” Frankie looked shocked. His mouth fell open as he turned to look at Zach.

“Are you sure? You’re crazy!” Frankie exclaimed.

“Yeah. Let’s do this. I love you. I think you love me. Why not?” Zach said.

“Of course I love you! Okay, let’s do this,” Frankie said. He squeezed Zach’s knee and turned to look at Ari.

“Are you going to tweet it? Or do you want to send it to me?” Frankie asked Ari.

Ari replied, “Honey, this is my picture. I’m sending it out. Thank you very much. But I will allow your input on the rest of the tweet.”

Zach said, “How about Happy New Years. Love Zankie?”

Frankie smiled and said, “That’s a start.” He kissed Zach’s cheek.

Frankie turned to Ari again and said, “How about ‘Get ready for the year of zankie. Happy New Years! Love Ari & Zankie?”

Ari shook her head a little and said, “I got this boys.” She showed them the tweet before she sent it and they agreed it was perfect.

“@arianagrande: Well, it’s about time! Happy New Year! Here’s to the year of #zankie! They’re adorable. #ZankieAF [emojis & picture]"


End file.
